A Golden Day Memory of Red Scales and Orange Hair
by WolfGirl1636
Summary: A small memory o the Golden Days of the lives of the MArauders, before the War ruined, and ended, their lives. A light, semi-cute, and happy tale of breakfast in the Great Hall with Lily and James in the same room. Enjoy!


A Golden Day Memory of Red Scales and Orange Hair

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Enjoy my story, now!

"Prongs, mate, you're staring." Remus Lupin dully informed his black haired, glasses wearing best friend James Potter who was currently ogling a red headed girl named Lily Evans. His other black haired friend, though this one had no glasses and was taller than James ad was named Sirius Black, was a bit more detailed and prude than Remus.

"Yeah, you look like your screwing her with your eyes there, Prongs mate. She'll hex you for that if she catches you." This, unlike Remus' words, gained a reaction from James. "Shut up Padfoot. I'll hex you in a minute if you don't keep your dirty thoughts to yourself." All of this was said without even looking away from Likely, who for now was unknowing of being admired by James.

Sighing rather dramatically, Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned onto the Gryffindor table that they were currently sitting at in the Great Hall, folded his arms and laid his head there while watching the, apparently interesting, action of James watching Lily intently.

"The Fire Goddess herself will look this way and figure out that she's being watched in 10, 9, 8, 7, .." Sirius stated in a monotone voice to James. James, however, only graced this with a disbelieving grunt and continued watching.

Grinning, Sirius continued his countdown, this time with a little more vigor. "6, 5, 4.." Remus, shaking his head turned to look at James before speaking to him "You know that he's right, James. She's gonna feel your eyes on you or one of her friends is bound to see you and tell her soon. And taking in account all of your past experiences with this Lily and this your staring, it won't end well.." James just pointedly ignored him and continued with his actions as before.

Shrugging his shoulders, Remus pulled a book from his bag, more for protection from any flying debris than for reading, and opened it up and pretended to read, all the while carefully watching the situation that was unfolding before him. Sirius, on the other hand, had adjusted his seating to where he was able to get to his feet quickly and intervene if necessary, all the while continuing his countdown as before. "3, 2, aaaannnndddd 1!"Almost as if Lily had been listening to Sirius' countdown, she spun around to meet James' eyes on her back and went red.

"Potter! What are you looking at me like that for? It's disturbing!" Blinking in surprise, James blushed slightly at being caught and cleared his throat. "W-well Lily Flower, I just thought that you looked absolutely _ravishing_ today and couldn't keep my eyes off of your gorgeous frame."

Lily, for her part, seemed to be trying to control her anger and embarrassment, the key word, though, was trying. "Excuse me, Potter, for taking it this way, but, do you _have _to stare at me that way? It really is unnerving, you know, especially coming from you, Potter." James, however, didn't seem to know when to just stop, apologize, and end the exchange.

"Ah, it's completely understandable, lily Flower! Being admired from afar from the most handsome man in school, who also just happens to be the one that you're destined to marry, can do that to you!" James answered cheerily, and according to Remus and Sirius, quite stupidly. Her face graduating from a light reddish color, Lily's face now resembled a bright, red, tomato. "Potter, if you don't shut up and apologize right now for embarrassing me like that, I'm going to be forced to take things into my own hands."

Still smiling his stupid, shit eating grin, James ignored her warning, sealed his own fate with his next few words. "Lily Flower, you're free to take things into your hands _any_ time you want, babe." The only thing that warned any, other than experience, that is, that Lily was about to retaliate was the slight twitch of her left eyebrow before she drew her wand with amazing speed and hit him straight in the chest with a silent hex that resulted in him being thrown back and out of his feet onto the floor.

At first, the bystanders to the event thought that he had gotten off easily this time with a hit to the chest. Upon closer inspection, however, everyone was proven wrong. If anything, Lily had been even more harsh than usual in her punishment. James' whole body was covered in red scales, his hair a bright, fiery orange. Coming closer to inspect her handiwork, Lily smiled a revengeful smile and spoke calmly, yet dangerously in a voice that almost everyone in the Great Hall could hear.

"If you ever try something even _close_ to as stupid and insulting as that ever again when speaking to me you will be in _extreme_ bodily pain, am I understood, Potter?" Coughing a bit as he regained his breath, James sat up a bit and nodded. "Yes ma'am, Miss Evans. Sorry, bout that." James muttered, seemingly embarrassed.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Lily turned away from James and was about to walk away before she spoke. "That's all I ask, Potter. And, don't call me "Miss" or "Evans". Lily is fine, so long as you _act right_, got it?"Blinking in surprise, James smiled, instantly happier. "Y-yeah, Lily, I understand, thanks."

Flipping her hair and smiling secretly, Lily walked off, her three girlfriends following her out of the Great Hall. With Lily's exit, everyone turned to look at James for a few minutes, laughed, and then went on with their breakfasts. Staring at James like he had just seen him sprout wings along with scaly skin and orange hair, Sirius shook his head and laughed as he helped James up.

"Nice goin' Prongs, mate. You managed to piss her off _and _confirm your friendship with her at the same time." Sirius told James with mild surprise in his voice. Remus, however, was shaking his head while smiling softly before putting his book away and collecting his things. "Alright, James, let's get you to the Hospital Wing to get that stuff fixed. At least you get to skip potions for the day."

Laughing, James agreed and grabbed his things. Sirius, too, grabbed his stuff and put his arm around James' shoulders, James doing the same to him with Remus leading the way, all three friends walked out of the Great Hall, watched by several First Years, while everyone else was so used to such happenings that they just continued with their mornings.

As they were on their way to the Hospital Wing, they ran into their fourth friend, a slightly overweight boy with blonde hair named Peter Pettigrew. Absorbing him naturally into their group, they asked where he had been, getting the answer that he had been finishing his Charms essay, and the question as to why James was red, scaly and had orange hair.

Sirius, ever ready to tell a story to anyone that would listen, immediately began retelling the events of breakfast inn an excited and hyperactive tone, his eagerness making the other two in the group of four laugh and join in as they walked to the Hospital Wing. Because, for this group of four called the Marauders, this was a morning that promised a fun and adventure filled day at Hogwarts. A day that would engrave itself into their minds as memories of the better days in life, their Golden Days before The War took them all four.


End file.
